The Five Nights At Freddy's
by Hellothere54323
Summary: Our main character Mike Schmidt gets a job at a place called Freddy Fazbears pizza. He gets ready for his first night. Will the job have a dark secret?


BY PHILLIP HOMBURG

Before you read

I need to say I do not own anything of five nights at Freddys THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION. Enjoy! Btw this is a mixturre of 1,2, and 3.

Chapter 1: Its me Mikes Vision

I felt numb and I couldn't move.

"Hello"! I yelled. No one answered.

There was only one thing I could hear. The sound of a machine grinding and I just realized I was the one causing the noise. I yelled out for someone to respond again and again then everything went black. I woke up in my bed.

"what the"? I said.

It was just a dream but where was I? There was nothing to talk about so I got my tie and uniform and went to work. I was the only one at the pizza place. "Strange". I said. Then I realized that It was 11:32 PM. I went into my office. I got this job at Freddy Fazbears pizza about 2 days ago the manager seemed to be interested in me. I saw a note on my tablet it was from Jeremy. "Mike I can't come to work." "I have a vacation but I will come back next week. P.S. wind up that music box". I was confused. Why would my boss give Jeremy a vacation? It didn't matter I just went on with the night shift and winded up the music box every now and then. So it was 5:00 AM and I heard footsteps down the hall. I checked the cameras for an intruder but there was no one there. I got my flashlight and tazer ready. I shined my flashlight down the dark hall. There was no one there. I winded up the music box one last time and as I shined the flashlight down the hall again, its one of the animatronics down the hall. I chuckled a bit. the bear thing came to play. I was about to go look at it a bit closer but when I saw it kick a door down. "Jesus Christ"! I said. How can these "kid friendly" robots be so hostile. I checked the note Jeremy left me and it said "if any animatronic gets close put the Freddy mask on." So without hesitation I put on the empty mask on. It smelled horrible. Then there it was the brown animatronic, I think it was a bear. The only thing I can hear was the metal footsteps. Now its gone.  
The clock behind made a chime. It was 6:00 Am. Without any care I ran out and locked the door behind me and went home. I was asleep or at least I think I was. Again the same dream but I can move. In a distance I can see a puppet. I had no hesitation to follow the puppet. I saw a man. It was someone familiar. The face had a blank expression no doubt it was a man. I walked closer and closer until the man was holding something. It was a phone or I think it was. Behind the man was a golden suit it looked like the one I saw when I was at my job. Weird I thought. Then everything went black. In a blink of an eye I saw the words "ITS ME". I found myself inside my car. "Ugh". I said. the only thing I can think of was the words its me. After 2 hours I got my other hat and went to the cafe. The cafe was a small place but its a normal place to get a coffee. Surprisingly I saw Jeremy. "Hey Jeremy!" I said. Jeremy was a ordinary person but there are some odd things about him. But he is a very nice guy. "Hello Mike." Jeremey said. "Why did the boss give you a vacation?" I said. "He didn't say." Jeremey said. I can't really think of anything else just the words its me. Later after the coffee I said goodbye and went to my house. I got a call from my sister on the way there. "Hello?" I said. "Mike you have to come here now!" Sarah said. "Jeez ok god." I said. Ok im going to fast forward to Getting to my house to get to my sister. "Hello!" I called. "Mike I need your help!" Sarah said. "With what?" "The ceiling is leaking". Sarah is my sister she's like 3 years younger than me and she still treats me like shes older but sometimes you need a sister to help. She lives with me until she gets enough money to get a house or apartment. "Well I will help but if you stop buying things that are totally useless". I said. "Fine!" Sarah said. So after about 4 hours of trying to fix the ceiling then it is about 7:42 PM. My sister and I go to Burger King for dinner and we talk about my job. "So how much do you get paid?" Sarah said. "25$ an hour." I said. "Mike can I get the job to?" Sarah said. "Well the job is pretty boring but I don't see why not." I said while eating my burger. "Really I expected you to say no but ok." Sarah said. So after 1 hour later I drive me and Sarah to the restaurant and walked in this time Jeremy was there. "Jeremy I thought you had a vacation." I said. "I'm breaking the rules so dont tell anyone." "Dude you know you will get fired!" So after 4 hours of watching the cameras and winding up the music box later at about 3:36 AM we heard footsteps so we all checked the cameras for an intruder and used the flashlight to see the thing. It was a blue bunny I think the name was Bonnie. There was a list of all the animatronic character names on the wall. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Mangle, Foxy version 1, Chica version 1, Bonnie version 1, and Freddy version 1. as we looked there was an odd sound it was a radio feedback. we checked the hallway and the vents. There was a head peeking out of there I think it was Mangle. We all put on a Freddy mask on as soon as we seen it. "Oh god" Sarah said. "How do you guys not quit". said again. "It Doesn't matter… its the smell you got to worry about". I said. After 3 more hours the clock rang and we bolted out. We will have to think about going there again but this is just the beginning .


End file.
